


Understanding Emotions

by Vegorott



Series: Demon Hunters [3]
Category: MatPat - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Mad is confronted with his feelings when other Hunters discover he's been Marked and question his loyalties. Mad says what is needed to keep himself safe and someone overhears, leading to a heart-filled conversation
Relationships: MadMare, Madpat/Natemare
Series: Demon Hunters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128116
Kudos: 16





	Understanding Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> It was asked how Mad and Mare got together in the AU and this is my first thought about it

“Bim said this one’s pretty aggressive.” One of the Catchers, Havid, said as they, Mad, and two other Catchers walked to their assigned location. 

“Then why isn’t Bim with us?” A different Catcher, Haley, scoffed. 

“He’s probably trying to flirt what that Yandere girl,” The third Catcher, Marel, giggled. 

“If anyone is flirting in that duo, it’s Yandere.” Mad stated, not expecting the other three to laugh. 

“Whatever has changed you to be more fun, keep it.” Havid gave Mad a slap on the back.

“Changed me to be more fun?” Mad asked. “I wasn’t fun before?” 

“You were as fun as Dark.” Marel giggled again. 

“Oh…” Mad started to chew on his lip. 

“Don’t take it as a bad thing, buds,” Haley said. “Just keep whatever it is that’s obviously makin’ ya happy.”

“Note taken.” Mad found his mind beginning to wander as they kept walking.    
Keep what it is that’s obviously making you happy? What was doing that? Mad’s life was mostly the same. Studied for most of the day, going out on a ‘Hunt’ at least once a week. The only thing that was really different was…

_ Mare _

“Mad!” Hearing his name being shouted snapped Mad out of his head and he was greeted by the sight of a Demon standing in front of him, mouth open with a forked tongue licking their lips and clawed arm up, ready to strike. Mad held his own arm up and the Demon stiffened, sniffing near his arm. 

“You’re...Marked?” The Demon lowered their hand. “By a high-rank?” 

“I…” Mad couldn’t think of what to say right away but didn’t have to when Havid came in and used a club to hit the Demon in the head. Haley had the locking collar ready and clasped it around the Demon’s neck, it suddenly getting heavy and making the Demon fall to the ground. 

“Marked?” Marel titled her head and looked at Mad while Havid and Haley used the locking cuffs on the Demon’s wrists and ankles. “Isn’t that Demons do when they’re trying to get a mate?” 

“Partner.” Mad corrected, speaking in a flat tone. “And not always. It can also be a type of ‘territory marking’ a way to tell other Demons not to mess with someone because they want them to stay alive.” 

“So, you’re a Demon’s territory?” Havid crossed their arms. 

“Do not call me that.” Mad turned his eyes to Havid. “I do not belong to anyone besides myself.” 

“Then why are ya Marked?” Haley asked. 

“Because I am doing my job.” Mad’s voice went harsh. “Do you want to be able to get rid of The Twins or not? I’m supposed to be studying them so we know their weaknesses and how to kill them. The best way to learn is to get close. That is it. They mean nothing to me.” Mad spat out the last part and started walking off, knowing the others would take care of the rest but unaware of the shattering of someone’s heart. 

x~x~x

Mad was heading to the usual spot, holding a small pile of different species of leaves, something they try once a week to see how it affects Mare’s ability. He was really excited about this round of leaves since he found some really large ones this time. 

“So, I finally found that one leaf I was talking about, and I…” Mad’s voice trailed off when he looked up from his arms. Phantom was on his balcony, glaring down at him and Mare was on his bench, head turned and not looking at him. “Mare?” 

“Bleh.” Phantom stuck his tongue out before jumping away, leaving Mad and Mare alone. 

“Uh...Mare?” Mad tried again. 

“You got me alone, aren’t you going to call your Hunter buddies to come kill me?” Mare still didn’t look at Mad when he spoke, the hurt in his voice obvious. 

“I’m not going to do that.” Mad hugged the leaves to his chest. “Why would you think that?”

“You’re just doing your job.” Mare finally looked at Mad. “You’re just supposed to be studying us to learn what our weaknesses are and how to kill us.” 

“I just said that to get them off of my back. You should know that. When they used me to distract you and go after Phantom I was the one that figured it out and had you save him.” 

“Are you sure you’re not doing that to get close to us? To get us to trust you? To make us think that you’re a friend or a…” Mare clamped his mouth shut and turned away. 

“I...I just…” Mad hated the pain in his chest, the way it clawed at his throat, and how it burned his eyes. 

“‘They mean nothing to me’.” Mare stood back up. “If that’s true then you’re free to leave. Free to leave us alone. Free to live your life how you want to.” Mare started to get ready to jump.

“W-Wait! No, no, no.” Mad dropped the leaves and rushed over to Mare, catching his arm before he could go. “Don’t...Don’t.” Mad struggled to speak, to not shake. He didn’t talk about his feelings, he didn’t really understand how they worked. He relied on his studies of what’s common amongst people to know what others were projecting. How did he do it for himself?

“I can take my Mark away if it’s bugging you that much.” Mare’s voice was unsteady. Mad knew that meant he was upset. He was hurt.

“You are...You are what makes me fun.” Mad’s eyes were burning more and tears were forming as he slowly put his thoughts into words. “You make me feel happy and make it easier to get up every morning. I spend most of my day waiting for when I get to see you again.” Mad blinked and he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. “I didn’t understand for so long why I had these feelings in my chest, the fluttering in my stomach, the way my brain is able to slow down and not be so loud when I’m around you. I should have know...I probably did know why but it’s hard...it’s hard for me to understand how my emotions work.” Mad titled his head up and saw that Mare was on the verge of crying himself. “Emotions are hard for me to understand sometimes if they don’t match what’s in my books. But...I do...I-I understand why now.” Mad swallowed some fear. “I like you, Mare. Like, I really like you. I can’t stop thinking about how much I want to hold your hand or run my fingers through your hair or...or…” Mad’s voice got really soft. “How much I want to kiss you.” Mad’s hold on Mare’s arm tightened. “I knew, I knew that if the others discovered that I like you, they’d kill me and I can’t have that. I can’t go. I can’t leave you. Not before I-” Mad was finally stopped by Mare using his free hand to cup his face and pull him into a kiss. 

“I get it,” Mare whispered against Mad’s lips. “I really get it.” He repeated before diving in for another kiss. 


End file.
